


【盾冬】Steve今天没有上班（PWP）

by StuckyLock



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckyLock/pseuds/StuckyLock
Summary: 上班族的烦恼





	【盾冬】Steve今天没有上班（PWP）

又是春光明媚的一天，Steve起床时伸了个懒腰低头看着自己鼓鼓囊囊的胸肌满意地勾起嘴角，他扭头看了看还捂在被子里的Bucky，棕色的头毛支楞在枕头上——这个战士的睡觉习惯让Steve在夜里从来没摸到过他的脸——头毛旁边蜷曲着几根金属手指，说真的Steve爱死了这金属在他身上留下痕迹的感觉。金发男人弯下腰，嘴唇贴着Bucky的发丝：“宝贝，你真辣（hot）。”被窝里的人丝毫没有反应，Steve突然怀疑他可能是在跟Bucky最长的那缕头发讲话。

Steve不想叫醒棕发男人，他昨晚已经够累了。想起好多天没有和Sam一起跑步，Steve抬头看看窗外的天气，阳光照在Bucky那半边床上晕成一片温暖的浅黄，男人动了动，从被子里伸出了半截小腿。Bucky的腿型很完美，在Steve看来他的两条腿都可以称作艺术品，他最爱的动作就是双手紧紧卡在对方柔软的大腿根部，让那两条修长结实没有一丝赘肉的腿搭在他的肩膀上——他的肩膀可以抗坦克，当然也可以扛起他最爱的艺术品——一边挺动一边侧头吻在对方灵巧的脚踝，这个细微的小动作能让身下的男人绷直脚尖缩紧身后的小穴，Steve总是知道该怎么让Bucky更加兴奋。

想到这里正直的美国队长觉得自己又硬了，他犹豫了三分之一秒后决定掀起被子起床到浴室解决一下早晨的私人问题，顺带冲把澡后去复联大厦，看看那几个老朋友最近有没有什么活儿需要他。

起床的时候他小心翼翼的掖好这一侧的被角，忍住了想探进去看看Bucky的头到底在哪的冲动，穿好拖鞋往浴室走去。地上到处散落着他俩的作战服枪套军靴，他竟然看到了一把蝎式躺在餐桌下面，沙发上还插着一把格斗刀——Steve完全有理由相信那个棕发尤物的枕头下有两把蝴蝶刺——用来当Steve无法让他在高潮时爽得叫不出声的时候狠狠插在他的老二上。Steve因为这个可怕的想法差点绊了一脚，他甩甩头庆幸自己的四倍力还健在，弯弯绕绕地走进了浴室并关上了门。

————————

Bucky醒来的时候首先看见的是一片模糊的红色，他眨眨眼意识到自己整个人都裹在被子里，柔软的织物贴着赤裸的皮肤舒服极了，他惬意地喟叹一声在被子里翻了个身却发现身旁的床单冰冰凉。

他伸出右手去摸了摸那片床单，Steve什么时候离开的？Bucky撇撇嘴把被子裹得更紧，他有点饿了，而他记得昨天他们俩跌跌撞撞亲在一起的时候Steve答应给他做番茄牛肉千层面。Steve难道是出去买番茄了？想到这里Bucky又高兴起来，他在被窝里扒拉了一下自己的头发，一根碎发卡在了左手的指缝里把他拽的生疼——妈的这该死的机械臂——他怎么也想象不到Steve多爱他这部分原本不属于他的身体部位，金属冰冷却又极度性感的火辣，在Steve肌肉虬结的背后握紧时发出的机械碰撞音能让对方体内的血性更加澎湃。

Bucky却总是很小心地注意不让左手彻底接触到Steve，他怕自己到达顶点的时候控制不住力量伤害了对方，而金发男人仿佛知道他心里在想些什么，在他高潮泫然欲泣的时候吻着他的左手问他还疼不疼，对他说：  
“放松Bucky，我在这里，你不会伤害我。”  
Bucky拉下被子坐起来舔了舔嘴角，他没有意识到自己的眼神在想到这一切的时候是多么温柔，他短暂的顿了一下，接着转身放纵自己扑倒在有着Steve味道的枕头上然后把整张脸埋了进去。

————————

Steve从浴室出来的时候看到的就是这样一个画面：Bucky上身赤裸，屁股高高翘起脸朝下埋在他的枕头里，凌乱的头发散在后颈，白皙的皮肤上甚至还有好几块可疑的红色。棕发男人像猫一样从喉咙里发出黏糊糊的哼哼声，双手插在枕头下方——不，这个动作绝不是在找蝴蝶刺——Steve决定立刻把这个想法彻底抛在脑后，当他看见因为男人身体的扭动使得被子从窄腰上滑落的时候。

形状优美的臀部上隐隐约约还看得到指印，Steve的喉结无声地滚动了一下，那是他留在那里的，力道大到即使是同样注射过血清的男人也无法在短时间内代谢掉。他想起了那两片柔滑臀肉的触感，是如何恰到好处的被他整个包裹在掌中揉捏，想到臀瓣间甜美的小洞是怎么张开软嫩的小口迎接他的老二，美国队长觉得自己的澡是白洗了。

他悄无声息地接近床上的人，在Bucky还没有反应过来的时候温热的手掌抚上了对方撅起的屁股，棕发男人迅速从枕头下抽出左手击向身侧模糊的影子，Steve发誓他甚至听见了风呼啸的声音——“Bucky！”当他准备硬抗下这一拳的时候本能让他叫出了对方的名字，拳头在最后一刻堪堪停在他鼻尖，而男人的脸还没有离开枕头。Steve硬的更厉害了。

Bucky收回手臂温驯地放在身侧，他终于愿意从枕头上露出半边脸，头发散在上面遮住了他微微鼓起的脸颊，从Steve这个角度只能看见他红润的嘴角还有湿漉漉的绿色眼眸。

“Steve？你怎么在这？”Bucky的声音闷闷的，他已经放弃离开面前的枕头了，特别是Steve的手还在他的屁股上摸来摸去，他不由自主地略略抬高臀部好方便对方更加顺手地爱抚中间那张已经逐渐开合的小洞。他是绝对不会承认光是闻着枕头上Steve的味道，就已经让他把持不住想要对方填满自己的冲动的。

“先告诉我你对我的枕头做了些什么，”Steve甩掉拖鞋利落地翻上床，他现在把Bucky整个人卡在了自己的怀里，冬日战士的体型不算娇小，但对他来说正好是适合拥抱的形状。他覆在Bucky的身后，还穿着T恤可是Bucky却感到背后一阵滚烫。“嗯？告诉我。”Steve的右手依旧黏在他屁股上，左手不老实的伸到前面握住他已经抬头的阴茎撸了一下。

一声短促的呻吟从Bucky的嘴角泻出，金属手在脸侧紧握成拳，他恼怒地想要质问Steve为什么不去买番茄反而在这说一些没有营养的话，但还没来得及说出口就被对方插进后穴的两根手指击溃成破碎的喘息。Steve连裤子都还没脱而他就快到了，这让他感到十分不公平且令人生气。

“我在朝它吐口水。”  
Bucky决定给自己报仇，他开始缓缓摆动臀部往后蹭，小穴更深地吃进对方的手指，他满意的发现男人的肌肉瞬间紧绷了，夹在他身体两侧的肱二头肌勒的他快要喘不过气来，他深深地迷恋这种被对方掌控的触觉和被Steve Rogers操控一切的充实感。

美国队长对他那句明显带有报复意味的回答不置可否，因为他的嘴巴已经贴在了身下这只半炸毛的战士那诱人的屁股上，Steve的舌头从尾椎往下，舔过敏感穴口的时候他左手那根阴茎飞快抖动了两下射在了床单上，Bucky气恼的回头瞪他，全然没有意识到自己愤怒的表情在Steve看来是多么可爱——“我的天，Bucky，你看起来像一只没有吃到松果的松鼠。”Steve的舌头吻着他的会阴含糊地说出这句话。

Bucky快气炸了，他已经饿的两眼发花，从昨天下午回来之后他就没有吃过任何东西，所有的精力和时间都被这个金发大个子消磨在了餐桌沙发浴室和床上，天知道他是怎么度过之前的那十几个小时，到最后他几乎是昏昏沉沉的被Steve迎面抱着插进去再拔出来，头垂在他肩膀上一点一点地小声抽泣着，而Steve的体力仿佛永远都用不完，直到他最终背靠在让人踏实的床垫上之后彻底陷入了黑暗里。

Steve终于停止吮吸他两个脆弱的球体，拉开卡其长裤的拉链，在进入前又狠狠地用舌头捅了他一下带出让人脸红的水声，Bucky的身体红透了，他放弃地把脸埋回了枕头里，  
“我饿了。”

这两个含义不明的单词让Steve直直地插到了最深处，Bucky张着嘴连声音都发不出了，过于刺激的快感让他湿了眼角，他愤愤地把眼泪都抹在美国队长的枕头上，右手攥紧抵在下唇挡住细小的呜咽声。Steve在他的结实平坦的腹部摩挲，满意的摸到在他进入时微微鼓起的肚子，接着双手揉搓起他红嫩的乳头拉扯着按压，快速挺动起健硕的腰。长裤的拉链打在Bucky的屁股上，他意乱情迷地想要拥抱对方，Steve拔出性器把他翻过来，右手抬起他一条腿搁在肩膀上，圆润的头部来回沾取着黏腻的体液，抱着他的大腿又一次插了进去。房间里回荡着肉体的撞击声和Bucky绵长的呻吟。

Steve弯下腰亲吻他眼睛的时候Bucky颤抖着达到了高潮，绞紧的内壁令Steve在他温暖的甬道里缴械投降。Steve搂住他汗湿的肩膀，含着他温润的下唇，一边磨蹭Bucky挺直的鼻梁一边把他抱起来，

“走，去超市买番茄。”


End file.
